


Baby

by DeathOfAFandom



Category: Phandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfAFandom/pseuds/DeathOfAFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No summary-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Dan and Phil had been married for three months when they decided they wanted to have a baby. Since they were both cis men, they obviously couldn't give birth to one. They went to an adoption place, hoping to find a little baby to complete their perfect family. They had to go out of country to find a fairly good adoption place; most of the children's homes in the UK weren't even in business anymore. They found a good one, located in the United States. It was in a small town, including an antique shop, library, small housing complex, bank, and general store. The children's home was big, and full of bustling, exited children of all ages and races.

When they finally found the right child, it was close to four in the afternoon. They had found a little baby boy. His skin was olive and his eyes were a beautiful green color. This baby was small, probably less than two years old. His head was about the size of Dan's fist. They signed the papers for him, and Phil let Dan name the baby Kanye. Kanye Cena Howell. As they walked out holding KC, they decided to get a little gift for him that they could give to him when he was older. They stopped at the old antique shop, hoping to find something good enough for their precious baby. Phil held KC while Dan pondered the shelves, looking for the perfect gift. The shop was full, but none of the objects seemed fitting. Reaching the back of the small store, Dan saw the most amazing thing. It was perfect. It was a huge pinball machine, old and worn-down, but still beautiful in a way. Dan was drawn to it, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of it. He turned to Phil, and they exchanged nods. They bought it immediately.

It was later that week that Dan and Phil could not hold back anymore. They just needed to play the pinball machine. The snuck out of Phil's room where KC was, and entered Dan's room, where the machine was being held for the moment. Dusting it off, they pulled up chairs to play it. One game, they promised themselves. One game. Opening up the back, Phil slid the fist-sized ball into the slot, watching as it disappeared into the darkness. It was very old, so it didn't run on electricity. They let the ball go, and they played one game. Two games. Three. Four.... Ten. They couldn't stop. It was too addicting, and it took up all of the time that wasn't spent taking care of Kanye. They didn't even have time to release and videos, they were so busy. Take care of KC, play the game for a few hours. Take care of KC again, play again. Repeat.

They were playing one night after they had made their first video in a long time when they lost something valuable- the ball. It had just disappeared, out of completely nowhere. They opened up the machine, reaching their hands into it to see if it was stuck- but it wasn't. They searched for an hour. No sign of it. They turned the flat upside down looking for it, ignoring the constant cries coming from their child. It took them quite a long time before they were willing to give up. They just could not find it. Finally taking care of KC, they continued to think of places where it could be and ways they could replace it. They couldn't just buy a new one on eBay. It was vintage, and there wouldn't be one exactly like it. Maybe they would just use a big bouncy ball while they looked for a new one. It wouldn't be the same, but it would have to do for the time being.

It was Kanye that jerked Phil's eyes open the next morning. He was crying, and Dan was still asleep. Phil's eyes were bloodshot, with big, grey bags underneath them from getting almost no sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep because of the stress of losing the precious ball. The pinball machine was having a negative effect on all of them. Even KC was acting weird, and he wasn't even old enough to comprehend complex emotions or even know what a pinball machine was. After taking care of KC, Dan and Phil both set to another long day of trying to find a new ball. Phil made a video for each of their channels, hoping to get some help from the Phans. Dan posted on all the other social medias, and also searched the web for a replacement. The Phans were wondering why Dan and Phil were so obsessed with a stupid old pinball machine. It wasn't that important, anyway. Many were concerned, and tried to find out what was wrong, but they received no answers.

Dan and Phil weren't doing so hot a few weeks later. They hadn't found anything, and they also hadn't gotten much sleep. The house was upturned; pillows, chairs, and electronics were strewn everywhere. Kanye was a crying, screaming, pooping mess. Everything was way out of control. Their recording cameras lay in a pile in the corner, smashed, with wires sparking with electricity. In the center of the mess that had once been the living room stood Dan and Phil. A milky white film had covered both boys' eyes. Bags could be seen clearly under their eyes, and their skin had been pulled taunt against their faces, making them seem much scarier than they actually were. Their clothing was torn in several places, some pieces of it completely missing. In one hand, Dan held the biggest butcher knife he could find.

They approached KC's crib, slowly at first, feet dragging. With each step, they increased speed, their intentions becoming clearer with each footfall. Dan stood on the left and Phil on the right. The screaming of their son continued, intensifying when he saw his fathers' faces. Dan leaned over the crib, his face unusually close to Kanye's face. They locked eyes, and their eyes remained in contact as Dan raised the knife. Kanye's cries continued, yet he kept his green eyes locked on his father's brown ones. Phil watched from the side, his blue eyes glinting off of the knife. The glint was gone; the knife swung down, silencing the screams of the green eyed one. The light faded from these eyes, and they fell to the side along with Kanye's severed head.

Blood stained the blankets of the crib as Phil picked up the head, yet it bothered neither of the boys. The head fit in Phil's hand perfectly. Blood seeped through his fingers and splattered loudly on the floor. Dan followed Phil out into what was left of the living room, carrying the rest of KC. They reached the kitchen, and Phil went straight to the fridge, opening it up and setting his cargo on the top shelf. Dan brought his over to the stove.

They both say down at the table, which was the only piece of furniture remaining upright. Their meal was set out. They stared at each other from the ends of the table as they both grabbed foot with their hands, shoving it into their faces. They ate like rabid dogs. Mashed potatoes, carrots, beans, mince pies, and their main course; Kanye. The meat was tender and burnt, yet they devoured it at an astonish speed unlike anything humanly possible. Yet, they weren't really human anymore. No, they were animal. Their pupils were pointy and completely white. The parts of their eyes that were normally white were crimson, about the color of the gravy that had been made from KC's blood.

The head was right where Phil had put it when they returned to the devastated kitchen. Picking it up, Phil looked back on the information he had gathered. The head was about the size of a fist... The pinball machines ball had been about the size of a fist... He shared this information with Dan, and they finally realized that they had found the perfect ball. Chunks of chilled blood fell onto the floor with a plop as they crept through the rubble that had once been their beautiful furniture. The door to Dan's room was hanging on one hinge; as they walked through the doorway it swung back with an eerie screech.

Phil's eyes glowed with ambition as Dan pulled the back of the machine. Phil handed Dan the ball, making eye contact with his husband. Smiles lit their ashen faces.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."


End file.
